Reboot's end
by Hoshi Tsuiraku
Summary: various anime characters get together and decide to destroy the cast of reboot...


Reboot's End  
_It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses an Eye  
_ By: Hoshi-chan

"Alright everyone! Remember, Rini, to play nice with the other children. Yulie, don't hurt them too much. ChibiChibi, uh... just do the best you can. They may be on the other team, but that doesn't mean that we can't be-"

"Oh, Mia, stop brainwashin' 'em! Just let 'em have fun!" Goku said, leaning against a tree and looking boredly upon the opposing team.

"Honestly, Goku! You should learn some manners and learn to be a role model for all these younger children here!" Mia scolded Goku.

"Need some Midol, Mia? Yeah, that's what I thought. SHOO! Go play with the others..." Gohan said, walking back to Goku with a Pepsi in each hand. He handed one to Goku who popped it open and drank it all in one gulp. He crunched up the can and tossed it effortlessly into a nearby trashcan. Gohan did the same.

"Hey, dad, check 'em out!" Gohan whispered to Goku, nudging him in the side with his elbow as Serena and Mina walked onto the field. "I didn't know the Sailor Scouts were gonna be here!! Mann... are we in luck or WHAT?"

"Knock yourself dead, son! Remember - I'm married?"

"Uh... oh yeah!"

Serena and Mina whispered excitedly to each other. Gohan looked up at them and winked. It sure looked as if they were looking at him and giggling to themselves. Along with the wink, Gohan pushed up his sleeve and flexed his muscles to the girls. Mina blushed and looked away while Serena just stood there smiling and waving like an idiot.

Serena turned to Mina. "He-ey! Don'tcha see those two cute guys over there? It looks as though there may be a third, but I don't care! I have dibs on the guy with the black hair!"

Mina quickly got over her embarassment and looked at the two guys that Serena were so ga-ga over. "The blonde-haired one isn't so bad looking, either..."

"Eww. You guys are FLIRTING again, aren't you? And with boys, too. Eeewww!" Rini said, walking up to Mina and Serena. "Blue hair? That's even more gross. Eww!"

"Ok, so is everyone here?" Mia called out from the center of the field. "Let me call out your names and I'll see if you're here..."

"You can call out my name from bed!!" someone said from the sidelines. Mia blushed slightly and turned back to the clip board she was holding.

"Man, Mia is taking this a BIT too seriously..." Ryo said, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair before sitting down.

"Ready everyone? Ok... Goku, check. Gohan, Goten, check. Trunks, ChibiChibi, Rini, all check. Serena, Mia, Yuli, check. Rowen, Ryo Sage, check. Mia, me, check. All here for the Blue team. Now for the Red team..."

"We're all here, thank you." Phun said, placing his hand on Mia's wrist.

"Ryo... HELP!" she screamed.

Phun looked insulted and moved back over to the others.

"What was her problem?" Bob asked peevishly.

"Like whats-his-face said, she just needs Midol." Dot said, making Bob, Mouse, and Phun snicker a little at her pointless joke.

"Bob! Bob! Hey, Bob! Is the fight gonna start? Huh? Huh?" Enzo said, jumping up to Bob, Friscut not too far behind.

"Whoa, I think SOMEone forgot his ridelin this morning..." Bob said from the ground underneath Enzo.

"C'mon guardian! The fight is about to begin!" Andrea exclaimed, taking a hold of Enzo's wrist and dragging him away from ontop of Bob.

"Alright everyone, let's just lay some ground rules before we start this match..." Ryo said. "First, please get into your teams... no, ChibiChibi, your OTHER te - yeah. Goten, leave the poor frog alone... Trunks! If I have to warn you about teasing the girls one more time..." Ryo sighed. "Goku, you take over."

"'ight" Goku straightened up and walked over to Blue team. "LISTEN UP!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Thank you!" he said. "Now, assemble in your own teams... ChibiChibi, when Ryo said that, he meant STAY with the other team... NO!! The Blue team!! Goten, raise your hand. Yeah, there ya go. Now, as I was saying. You know the rules. Only four people out on a team at a time. Unless, of course, if you feel a threat from the opposite team, feel free to beat the living crap outa them. Ok? Ok! Let the games BEGIN!"

Goku rushed back to the sidelines as ChibiChibi walked out to face Enzo with her doll.

"Oh, a wittle bitty kiddy wit a wittle bitty dowly?" Enzo mocked ChibiChibi.

"Chibi!" she said and drew back her hand with the doll, then hit Enzo squarely in the face with her doll. Enzo bursted into tears and ran to Bob. "Bob! Bo-ob!! She... she... she hurt me!" he wailed.

Rini walked up to Enzo with something hidden behind her back. "Awww... did you get hurt by little 'ol ChibiChibi?" Enzo nodded. "Then let me make you feel better..." An evil look spread across her face as she withdrew an unbrella from behind her back and started beating him relentlessly with it. The last thing anyone heard from him was, "Booobbbbb..."

Upon hearing that, Bob was engaged in his own battle with Goten. "Alllll riiiiiight! He's finally GONE and won't be bothering me anymore! Huh?" he said, noticing Goten standing there in front of him looking totally cute and innocent. "Awww hi there!! What's a cute little guy like you-"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten cried, cutting Bob sharply off as a beam of energy shot him directly in the face and killing him instantly. He totally blew Bob up.

You could hear Goku cheering from the sidelines: "Woohoo!! That's my boy! THAT'S MY BOY! GO GOTEN!"

Goten smiled at his daddy.

Meanwhile, Serena and Mina walked over to the black and blonde haired cuties.

"Hi!" Serena said to the black haired one. "What's your sign...?"

"Oh, puh-leeze, Serena!" Mina turned her attention to the blonde-haired one. "Hi! What's your sign...?"

Goku snickered and nudged Gohan. "Look there, Gohan. It looks as though your babes have got their eyes... and hands... and lips... on someone else."

"Wha - huh? I don't THINK so!" Gohan said, getting all uptight. He watched as the two females led the two guys who he thinks name's were Ryo and Sage away from their chairs and into the woods. "That's IT! Why can't I get a girrrllllll..." he wailed.

"It's ok, son. There's always Mia and that... ahem... DOT person over there. Dot, who the hell would name their kid Dot? What kind of name is Dot?" Goku and Gohan snickered and went back to watching the fight going on.

Currently, ChibiChibi was beating Phun with her dolly over and over, and Phun was sprawled on the ground begging for mercy. Yulie had picked up a stick and jumped on Andrea's back, beating her wherever he could with the stick without falling off.

"Get OFF!" Andrea shreiked as another blow from the stick landed on her head. "Please!! Guardian, guardian, where are you?" she said and looked frantically around for Enzo.

Yulie laughed to himself. "Heh heh heh... I think you'll be seeing him soon enough. Now... DIEEEEE!!" Yulie said, charging towards her and hitting her over and over with the stick no more round than his skinny leg. Andrea fell the the ground in a ball, and still Yulie pounded her with the stuck.

Mia was engaged in her own battle as well. It was her vs. Dot.

"Hey Mrs. PMS-woman!" Dot called to her.

"Who are you calling Mrs. PMS, Mrs. I-Think-I-Need-Some-Hair-And-Sun!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Dot screeched as she ran at Mia, digging her nails into her arms. Mia, in turn, went to grab her hair but couldn't grab anything. So she did the next best thing and dug her nails hard into Dot's arm. Dot, in return, grabbed a fistful of Mia's long, auburn hair and pulled fevershly at it. Both were clawing and pulling hair (Mia pulling whatever hair she could get ahold of). Mia had quite a disadvantage in battle since Dot had, ahem, no hair.

Back in the distance, off along the sidelines, sat Trunks staring at the rest of the Red team. Hexidecimal and Megabyte turned and looked at him, and Trunks hurridely stood up and ran towards them.

"Whooooaaa. Hold up there, mister, where do you think you're going?" Goku looked down at Trunks.

"Oh, Goku, but they looked at me!! I consider that a threat, don't you? Besides, its no fair that they get all the fun."

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "Ya know, Gohan, the man's got a point!! Why should THEY get all the action? It's not fair. Go get 'em, little man!! Goku and Gohan'll be joining ya'll in a minute!! We'll show ya just how tough tough can be!!"

"Yeahhhhh!!" Trunks cried and powered up his Kamehameha attack, aiming right at Hexidemical and Megabyte. Hexadecimal, who spotted Trunks shooting looks to kill at them (and also the enormous ball of energy that he held in his hands) quickly took what little time she had left and pulled Megabyte in front of her right as the attack hit. Hexadecimal sighed.

"Hey you, boy. Yeah, you!" she pointed to Trunks. "I want to thank you for disposing my brother for me. You don't know HOW long I've wanted to do that myself, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, he IS my brother and all, but him and I were butting heads..."

Gohan looked down at Trunks who screamed and ran the other way. "Ya think I should take care of this one, dad?"

"Sure son. Go ahead!"

Gohan walked up to Hexadecimal. "Hey babes, whats up?" he said. "Hey, look!! It's Mainframe!!"

"Mainframe? Where? Where?" Hexadecimal looked around and while she was distracted, Gohan drew back his hand then slammed it into the side of her face, sending her flying to God knows where. He walked back towards Goku dusting his hands off.

"THAT was hard..." he said sarcastically.

"I bet."

Back on the field, Rini had a headlock on Mouse who was pleading for her life. "Honey, I promise ya some ice-cream when we get back if ya will just let... me... breathe..."

"Never!! The Blue team is gonna beat you pieces of scrap from... ahahahahaha!! A computer!! COMPUTER!! We told you long ago that you were a poor excuse for an anime cartoon!! You're COMPUTERIZED for pete's sake!!" Rini just laughed harder and tightened her grip around Mouse's neck as she desperately tried to pry Rini off of her. Finally, she went limp and Rini went to look for her next victim.

"Oh.... oh child!! Why do you do this to me? Why... ow! do you persist... ow! to beat... ow!! me with your... ow!! dolly... ow!! That hurts!! Could... ow! You please st... ow!! stop!!"

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi cried as she spotted some pretty colored bricks sitting nearby. Unfortunately, Phun spotted them too and lunged for them the second ChibiChibi stopped beating him with her doll.

"No!! Mine mine mine mine mine!!" ChibiChibi started bawling when Phun reached the bricks before her.

"Oh, child. I am sorry. If it makes you happy... here. You may have them. Now, please stop-" _PLUNK!_ Phun was no more.

ChibiChibi clapped her hands together happily then walked over to Goku. She put up her hands like she wanted him to pick her up.

"Hey! Aren't you... ChibiChibi? You're a cutie!" Goku said as he bent down to pick the little girl up and place her on his shoulders. ChibiChibi laughed happily as she got to watch the battle from up high onto Goku's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Dot and Mia were still going at it. The scratching-hair pulling battle was still going on. And other than bleeding arms and an aching head, they weren't getting anywhere. "LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" Dot screeched at Mia.

"Never!! Your team is gonna lose!! AAA!! YOU SLUT LET GO OF MY HAIR!!"

Rowen looked up from his book he was reading and took in the battle scene. "Hmmm... how long had Ryo and Sage been gone? Wait a minute... Serena and Mina are gone too? Mia isn't going to like this when she finds out that Ryo is out there making out with Serena... Oh well." Rowen shrugged and went back to his book, paying no mind to the horrendous battle going on in the field in front of him.

"Gohan, look! Look at those two doofuses hiding like idiots behind that tree over there!!" Goku pointed towards the Red team's side of the field.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that isn't just those slutty Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's only two..."

"Go ahead and clear them out. What's gonna happen - all you're gonna do is kill whoevers there. If its them over there making out... oops."

"Good point." Goku grinned and Ki blasted away the trees and the two robotic people hiding behind. "Isn't... er... wasn't that..." Goku strained his brain to remember.

"Hack and Slash!"

"What?"

"Hack and Slash. The two biggest cowards on the whole Reboot show."

"Oh, no big loss. Wait a minute... there's only three left! Yessss!! And the little kids are beating the crap outa that dog!! Watch them go at it!!"

ChibiChibi tugged at Goku's hair letting him know that she wanted let down so she could join back in all the fun festivities going on in the field below. Goku let her down and expected her to run into the field, but instead she grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled it, almost like she wanted him to go with her.

"You want me to come, too?" Goku asked. ChibiChibi nodded and smiled. "But I'd kill everyone out there. I don't want to hurt anyone on the Blue team. We can't because then we couldn't win!"

ChibiChibi just smiled sweetly and ran off, picking up one of the bricks laying by the dead Phun's head and ran in to join Trunks, Goten, and Rini torturing the dog, Friscut, with bricks, sticks, stones, and anything else they could find. Yulie, in the distance, stood up triumphly and walked back over towards the younger kids and joined in the dog beating game, leaving behind a lifeless Andrea sprawled out over the ground. Then, as soon as they crowded up, they scattered again, leaving the dog in a heap on the ground.

"Hey, would ya look at that!" Gohan said.

"Yup!! Little ChibiChibi beat the CRAP outa that dog!! She's kicking some major ass, I tell ya!"

Gohan nodded and the two turned their attention to Mia and Dot, still engaged in their hair pulling contest.

"Man, they're getting nowhere. Ya think we should step in?" Goku said more than asked as he walked over to the two with Gohan. "Ready?" he said to Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"KAAA... MEHH... HA... MEHHH... HAAAAAAAAAA!!" the shouted together in unison and shot forth a beam of energy that totally engulfed the two battling females. It cleared leaving behind so sign of either one.

"Oops... I don't think we were supposed to kill that one... uh... Midol lady."

Goku shrugged. "Oops. Oh well."

"WE WON! WE WON WE WON WE WON!!" Goten said and ran over to Goku, hugging his knees.

"Yeah, we won!"

All of the blue team rejoiced.

"Now alls we gotta do is beat all the other poor excuses for anime shows. What were they?" Goku looked at Gohan.

"Digimon and Johnny Quest, idiots." Rowen said, looking up from his book. "And, don't worry, it'll only take ChibiChibi to take on the likes of THEM."

Goku grinned as they all walked down the street to the ice-cream parlor.

_Five hours later..._

"Hey... where'd everyone go?" Serena peeked out from behind a tree.

"Uh, Serena, your hair..."

"SHUTUP MINA! I don't see YOU looking like a beauty queen either."

"Guys guys guys... c'mon... AAAAAAAAAA!!! IS THAT MIA????" Ryo screamed as he ran onto the field and knelt next to the remains of Mia and sobbed uncontrollably.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU??" Serena screeched at Ryo and picked up a stick abandoned by one of the younger kids and walked up to Ryo.

Sage placed his arm around Mina's shoulders. "What'dya say that we go back to my place tonight..." Mina smiled as the two walked off, leaving behind two screeching people behind them.


End file.
